1. Field
This document relates to a method of manufacturing a flexible display, and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a flexible display, which enables a carrier substrate to be recycled.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, display devices acquire greater importance with the development of multimedia. At the same time, a variety of flat-panel displays, such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), an FED (Field Emission Display), an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode Display Device), an EPD (Electrophoretic Display) etc., are being put into practical use.
Recently, a flexible display has been developed that is made of a flexible material, such as plastic, etc., instead of a general non-flexible glass substrate, so that it can maintain a display performance even when bent like paper. However, the substrate of the flexible display is so easily bent that it should be supported on a hard substrate such as a carrier substrate during the manufacture.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing sequential steps of a method of manufacturing a conventional flexible display.
Referring to FIG. 1, so as to manufacture the conventional flexible display, a sacrificial layer is formed on a carrier substrate, and then a flexible substrate is formed on the sacrificial layer (S10). A TFT array is formed on the flexible substrate (S20), a display device is attached thereto, and then the flexible substrate is scribed in cell units (S30). Next, the cell-unit flexible display comprised of the flexible substrate and the display device is sealed up (S40), and then the flexible substrate is separated from the carrier substrate (S50). Thus, the manufacture of the flexible display is finished.
However, in the conventional flexible display, since the scribing process is carried out in a state where the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate are attached to each other, once the carrier substrate is used, it should be thrown away. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the costs increase because the carrier substrate is not recyclable.